Presently, stands are used for a number of components of home audio systems particularly, with turntables and speakers to act as isolation devices for isolating the components from vibration. It has been thought that certain of the components such as amplifier or receivers are not directly affected by vibration or other interference and hence, it has been thought that it was not necessary to provide for isolation devices for such components.